dimension disastors!
by Bad luck angel6624
Summary: phineas and ferb take it to another level by going on a adventure filled with romance and action so be prepared.bad at summary.phinbella/oc pairing and maybe ferbnessa. discountinued
1. changed day

Me: hi loveangel1221 here and I have three guests here with me so give your hands to Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher.

Audience:*clap*

(Phineas, Ferb and Isabella walks up the stage)

Phineas: hi everyone it's great to be here.

Ferb:*thumbs up*

Isabella: hey loveangel1221 watcha doin?

Me: writing, hosting and helping my one of my friends to find love. Oh before I forget give your hands to my friend and three more guests. Zhaoweixuan aka Sarah Amanda Derwood, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and agent Perry the platypus.

Perry: grrrrrrrrr.

Vanessa: what's up?

Me: pretty much what I'm doing here with you guys anyway I don't own the characters from Phineas and Ferb I only own ZhaoWeiXuan and myself

(Phineas' POV)

It all started with a brand new day at Danville Ferb and I was sitting at our backyard's tree. I asked Ferb "what should we do today Ferb" he just shrug and we went back to brainstorm for some ideas until a familiar voice said "hey Phineas, watcha doin" I looked over to see Isabella at our fence and was amazed that her face started feeling hot and I shrug it off and replied "hey Isabella we haven't thought off anything yet" "well maybe we could go and explore other dimensions" I looked at her with a love struck grin and exclaimed "that's a great idea Iz...abella" "Ferb I know what gonna do today" whew that was a close call. Ferb just held back a chuckle with his hand, I shot him a glare which said 'if you tell her I will kill you' Isabella seems to notice this and giggled and turned to her direction and blushed and I told her to get the fireside girls while Ferb and I go get those Isabella went to get them and I heard a faint squeal from her and grinned '_wow she is so pretty and I wish I could let her be mine but she must not have feel the same way_' and went to work ,then a thought hit me "hey where's Perry?"

Meanwhile (do bee do bee do bah do bee do bee do bah a-gent p)

(Perry's POV)

As I went to get my mission from major monogram I can't help but grin at Phineas' facial expression he has been like that since last week.

*flashback*

_**after we defeated Doofenshmirtz, Phineas said with excitement "since we know you're a secret agent imagine how much fun we would have with you" "yes ,yes the next fifteen minutes would be a real hoot but we would have to relocate him" hearing the news the redheaded boy wore a confused face and repeated what monogram said "relocate him" monogram asked "didn't you read the pamphlet" "we threw it away" hearing this monogram was shocked briefly and asked carl "doesn't anyone read those?" "I tried to warn you sir" said the intern the white haired man said "well anyway if the owners found out that his or her pet is a secret agent they would have to be relocated" "so that's why you didn't want us to find out your secret" said the red headed boy I nodded sadly then carl remembers something and said "urm sir why not use doof's anmesia-inator" I didn't build an anmesia-inator if I did I would have remembered" "so what choice should we choose 'to remember the best day ever but never get to see agent p again' or 'to forget this awesome adventure but get to see Perry'" there was silence in the room but then Ferb spoke "well we have adventure everyday but we only have one Perry" "agreed" said the Phineas. The others said along with Candace and Isabella "yeah."**_

_**At O.W.C.A**_

_**"hey agent P" I looked over to who had just called me and it was Phineas behind him was Ferb suddenly the redheaded boy kneelt down to my level and said "hey Perry no matter who you are secret agent or pet your still be our best friend and we'll miss you buddy" carl looked at them and noticed that my boss was tearing up and asked "sir are you crying?" monogram replied with venom "no carl I'm just sweating through my eyes" the intern shrugged this off while Phineas stood up and said "ok sir we are ready" and went to the isle where the ray of the machine is in range. Isabella spoke shyly while raising her hand "um major monogram?" the major replied "yes?" "So none of us will remember this day?" "That's right" "good" Isabella grabbed Phineas and kissed him. Phineas was shocked with Buford standing next to them. When they broke apart I was messing with the controls so that he can remember this moment. I heard Phineas exclaimed "Isabella!" "Hit it carl" the raven haired girl said with pride while Phineas exclaims. "Wait , wait ,wait" but it was too late carl had pushed the button and they were enveloped in a flash of bright light.**_

*end flashback*

as I was riding the elevator to my base under the house I landed on my chair and press a button to show monogram on the screen "ah there you are agent P well let me get to the point it seems that Doofenshmirtz has bought 500 flashlights,1000 batteries and a memory-erasing module this plan just reek memory all over get out there and stop him agent P" after that I saluted to him and went to my hovercraft and went to Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated after I parallel parked I smashed his window and got trapped in a glass cage with metal bars to reinforce the trap .I heard Doof say "ah Perry the platypus what an unsuspecting surprise and by unsuspecting I mean really suspecting" 'urghhh can't you just get to the point' I thought with a scowl on my face. the idiotic German scientist continued to his backstory "you see Perry the platypus I have been very forgetful of every event like last week, so I built the memory-recover-inator!" as he pulled the sheets that covered the invention I began to worry about the consequences so I wreaked my brain for a way of this stupid trap but the doctor noticed this and laugh evilly and said "you are never going to find a way out. Now who should I hit with this baby?" he thought for a moment then continued "maybe I'll hit the people of the tri-state area so that roger would have no choice but to resign and make me their ruler, but it needs to warm up." I widen my eyes in shock for once he came up with a fool proof plan. This is getting grim then I remembered that my fedora has a saw mood in it I switched it on and cut the glass and metal bars then kicked the 'idiot' in the face he was surprised and asked in a surprised tone "Perry the platypus how did you escape." I just pointed at the cage and my hat and said "but that was reinforced with steel and iron and it cost me a pretty penny Perry the platypus now you are going to pay." we engaged in a fight.

(Isabella's POV)

After Phineas told me to get the other fireside girls I squealed out of joy and went to "PhineasLand" and before I knew it I was at the lodge as I knocked the secret fireside girl knock I went inside and told the girls what's going on and went back to Phineas' house. When we arrived we were greeted by two Familiar faces that moved to Danville from Spain last week. Kelvin was wearing a blue coin pendent with a multi-coloured shirt with a pair of blue designer jeans while Sarah wore a V-necked shirt with a ring necklace, star earrings and a pair of jeans. I greeted them back and they asked Phineas and Ferb what are they doing but I beat Phineas to the punch and answered "they are building a portal to another dimension" Sarah looked in surprise and asked "aren't you a little young to build a portal to a new dimension?" my secret crush replied "yes, yes we are" when he was saying his famous line I went to "PhineasLand" and signed dreamily.

(Kelvin's POV)

I noticed Isabella staring at Phineas dreamily and smirked at the soon to be couple while Sarah was still shocked about the invention they was going to build so I had to snap her out of it.

(Sarah's POV)

After kelvin snap me out of shock I noticed that I had missed something that was going on with Phineas and Isabella I turned my gaze to the boy next to me and smiled with him.

(Candace's POV)

I was at my room on the phone with Stacy for about an hour or so talking about Jeremy and asked her "Stacy what am I going to do?" "what do you mean 'what are you going to do?'" she said with an irritated tone in her voice. I raised my eyebrow and asked "um Stacy what's wrong with you" she suddenly exploded on the phone making me almost deaf. I was about to calm her down when she hung up on me "oh no she didn't" I said aloud then I heard the sounds of construction and said "Phineas and Ferb. Stacy will have to wait."

(Phineas' POV)

Ferb and I were building the portal halfway when Candace stomped down and into the backyard and asked with anger "Phineas what the hell are you doing" she looked at the halfway built machine " you guys are so BUSTED when mom comes and see's THIS" I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking and returned back to building with Ferb and Isabella's help but I couldn't help but stare at Isabella '_I am a real lucky guy to have her as a best friend_' I thought Isabella seems to notice that I was staring and looked at me with a puzzled look I blushed and looked at the blueprint.

(Isabella's POV)

I was helping Ferb tightening a screw or two then I felt someone staring so I turned around and found that Phineas was staring at me with love struck eyes I squealed inwardly but was wondering "is he in love with me?" when he noticed that I was staring at him he quickly turned back to his blueprint with a blush on his face this confuses me more but I shrugged it off and returned to work.

(Kelvin's POV)

I noticed that Phineas was blushing and went to ask him "if you like her so much Phineas why don't you just confess?" he was shocked and retorted "no way what if she doesn't like me back?" I signed and said "Phineas I can assure you that she likes you and no one else" then before he can say anything my phone's alarm rang which meant a thing that would be the death of me '_urg I hate shopping_' I thought with a groan but shrugged it off and called Sarah.

(Sarah's POV)

As I heard my best friend called me I went and asked "yeah, what's the matter?" he just pointed at his phone alarm then I remembered that we had to go shopping today and squeal in his we bid our farewells to the gang and went to the googolplex mall to check some of the store's out

(Linda's POV)

I was doing some shopping in the grocery store in the googolplex mall when I noticed that kelvin and Sarah had walked into the store so I went to greet them. After I finished chitchatting with them I resumed shopping until my phone rang "oh just on cue" I dug out my phone and answered it "what's the matter now Candace?" I said irritated that I have to go through another day of this nonsense "mom Phineas and Ferb built a dimension portal and they are installing apps on kelvin's phone to make it like the teleport phone I told you earlier this summer" she said expecting me to belive this ridiculous story so I replied "Candace when are you gonna stop busting your brother?" I said in hopes of getting her to stop this nonsense "NEVER" great this is going to take very long "okay Candace I'll be back in about 15 minutes"

*at the same time*

(Kelvin's POV)

After we greeted Mrs Linda my phone suddenly rang with a message and saw that an old friend of mine in Spain had replied me back I was about to reply when I noticed Sarah is no longer behind me. I began to panic and called her but no answer 'where are you Sarah don't play this joke on me please!' I thought then something hit my mind two something's to be exact so I quickly texted Phineas and Ferb.

Me: major Cliffhanger so what do you think guys?

WeiXuan: epic level 99

Me: so anyway

Everyone: goodbye and have nice day.

Phineas: and remember to R&R

Isabella and Ferb: carpe diem

Me: and if you have tons of idea just write it out right away and don't care about developing points.

Me and WeiXuan: arigato gozaimasu (Japanese: thank you very much)

Phineas, Ferb & Isabella: the P&F team is out peace!


	2. rescue operation

Me: hey we are back with more Epicness and mayhem

Phineas: you say it as lf you expect us to do something bad?

Me: anyway last chapter's ended at Weixuan aka Sarah being missing and me panicking so stay tune and before I forget! Guys?

Phineas: loveangel1221 does not own us; he ony owns himself and Weixuan.

Me: really?

Phineas: oh come on you guys can say it why can't I?

Me: never mind let's start.

* * *

><p>(Sarah's POV in the third dimension)<p>

After I awoke and found myself in a strange room I began to remember what had happened

*flashback*

_**I was behind Kelvin helping him get the items that Yvonne wanted us to get then I found a section so I checked it out without telling him anything or where I was going so I left his side and took a look at the items they had on display and suddenly a weird pharmacist had grab me and had a cloth over my mouth I scream and shouted for help but soon fainted and taking many doses of chemical in the cloth and everything went black.**_

*end flashback*

"I have to get out of here" I said but my arms were stopped with a sound of metal being clinked together I look at my hands and saw that I had handcuffs on my wrist and it was connected to a wall then I heard a voice from the other side of the room so I looked to that direction and see a pharmacist wearing a black t-shirt several scars on his face and had worn a grey trousers with black combat boots and said "you can try but you won't escape" "what do you want from me?" I asked with terror. "You will soon find out" he said ending with an evil laugh. He left the room and I hoped silently that someone will save me. After a few minutes of trying I felt tired and darkness possessed me but before I blacked out I said "please hurry guys" in hopes either Phineas or Kelvin will come and rescue but mainly hoped that it was Kelvin who came and rescue me.

(Kelvin's POV)

After I texted Phineas and Ferb I quickly got the items we needed to have and dashed to the cashier and paid for the items we need and ran straight to the Flynn-Fletcher's house and told what happened and they immediately stopped working on the portal and kept it away in their garage and asked me when was the last time I saw her and I answered "the last time I saw her was at the grocery store and she right behind me then I had a couple of messages so I answered them." Then an idea hits me and so I said "guys I know what we're gonna do today but first Phineas I need you to add a special app on my phone" Phineas seems to know where I'm going with this and quickly went to get the teleport phone's they created when Candace lost her forth phone so I smiled and said "put the same apps on my phones now please" and he gladly install the apps on our phones. After a few minutes it was done and I got my phone and said "find Sarah's location" the phone responded and said with a female metallic voice "Sarah's location found in the third dimension" as I heard this I was shocked now knowing her location in the third dimension and said "stay here and don't do anything that could make the situation worse." And I said to my phone "go to Sarah" it repeated what I said then I teleported where my best friend is.

*after a second or two still under kelvin's POV*

After I arrived at where Sarah was via teleport phone I saw that Sarah was chained to the wall and quickly went to rescue her but found it was difficult to loosen those chains so I took my phone and said "phone bring my lance" it responded by teleporting my lance beside me and I quickly use it to cut the chains and handcuffs in half and as soon I was done Sarah seems to have woken up by me slashing the cuff and chains then I said to her "we have to get out of here" then I continued "go to Phineas and Ferb's house in the first dimension" the phone repeated what I said but it added "I am sorry you are not in a cell receiving area please try again" I groaned and continued "looks like we're escaping old school style" as I walked around the room to get a connectivity for my phone Sarah said "you better find some connection and fast before anything bad come." As if on cue a group of robots came and surrounded me and Sarah I glared at her which said 'stop cursing us' and I went into action.

After a few minutes

I finally defeated the last of the robots I noticed that my phone had about a bar or two a bit low but enough to teleport out of here Sarah seems happy that we can escape out of here and I held out my hand to her and said "are you going to take it or not?" she accepted my hand and blush that she was holding my hand I blushed lightly and said to the phone "go to Phineas and Ferb house in the first dimension" the phone repeated what I said and teleported us out of here

*after teleportation still under Sarah POV*

After we got out of that hell of a room I suddenly felt dizziness came to me and fainted.

(Kelvin's POV)

I was shocked when Sarah suddenly fainted and almost hit the ground when she fell and I carried her bridal style and brought her to my bed usually I would object anyone sleeping in my bed but Sarah needed a comfortable bed to sleep and I know that her bed was almost as hard as a rock so I made an exception and told everyone to go and have fun outside while I watch Sarah till she recovered and after a while my eyes started to feel heavy and I fell asleep.

(Sarah's POV)

After I woke up I realized that I was at a green and purple bed and found that I was at kelvin's bed and blushed that he allowed me on his bed but out of embarrassment I raised myself using my elbows for support but dizziness overpowered me but before I fell off the bed someone had caught me I looked up to see who had broken my fall and to my surprise it was Kelvin who broken my fall as I noticed the position we were in I blushed and apologized to him and he said "do you want something to eat?" '_he is cooking_' and surprisingly I said "surprise me" he smiled and went to the kitchen and the boys came in and check my temperature "guys I'm fine" I said to reassure them but Phineas looked at me with a worried look and asked "are you sure?" "Yeah I'm totally fine" before I continued I slowly stood up and walked about the room and said "see?" "okay I guess you are healthy enough to walk but no extreme stunts" "oh c'mon" I said in disbelief but he just said with a shrug "sorry kelvin's orders" as I heard that my best friend who's in the same house had just acted like a doctor or something I groaned at lied back down on a bed in the room. After a few long minutes Kelvin finally came in with food on a tray and he was holding it like a waiter which is kinda hunky if you ask me and he said we a light French accent "your dinner is served, mademoiselle" I giggled as I remembered he had taken language and accent classes and most of those classes he had mastered and I said in a British accent "thank you old chap" he smiled and looked at me as if waiting for a comment on the dish he just cooked it had a mix of different foreign food which include sushi ,French bread ,taco and pasta with and everything that like to eat. I smiled as he had cooked his famous dish 'melody soup' ever since we moved to Danville it brought back so many memories and I remembered of how I met with such a talented guy like Kelvin. After I was done with memory lane I picked up my fork and spoon and began eating all the delicacies he whipped up.

(Kelvin's POV)

I looked at her to see if I overcooked the 'melody soup' or made the pasta too soggy. So I waited until she has finished her food and asked "well?" "It's delicious" "thank god" I said with relief as if I made a mistake then she giggled I looked at her with confusion and asked "what so funny?" "nothing" she said with a cute voice then I went to clear the dishes on the bed and before I left the room I said "remember stay in bed for about a week or two" as I left she groan loudly knowing she would be bored to death I chuckled as I continued to the kitchen to place the dishes in the sink and wash them.

(Candace's POV)

After I tried to show mom the portal the boys had built but I found out that Phineas had left the teleport phone on the dining table as I had an idea popped into my head and quickly grabbed the phone and went to show mom I shouted "MOM, MOM LOOK IT'S THE BOYS INVENTION" "Candace I'm right in front of you, you don't have to shout and besides isn't Phineas a little young to make a phone" "yes, yes he is. But that's not the point the point is that I finally have proven to bust the boys." I looked at her with hope in my eyes finally the boys are BUSTED.

(Linda's POV)

I was shocked that Phineas and Ferb could create such an item but I couldn't ground them It was just a phone they created so I said to Candace "Candace honey the boys did noting dangerous it's just a phone they have built" but Candace had insisted that I should bust them I just said sternly "Candace Gertrude Flynn you have got to stop busting your little brothers it's not a weapon that was created it was a PHONE" Candace said in the same way that she always say when she failed to bust Phineas and Ferb "now are you going to help me with the groceries or do you want a six months grounding?" but she said in disbelief "but mom you have to bust them they are evil" "CANDACE" "oh alright mom but…never mind" she said in defeat as I gave her a stern look which said 'I don't want to hear another syllable from you' and went to get the groceries from the car.

Meanwhile at _Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated_

(Perry's POV)

The fight had took a while and I almost reached the machine when another trap fell from the sky well more like celling anyway I tried to get out but the bars had electricity flowing through them and I hate to admit this but looks like the doctor has won and he was going to give everyone their memories back so he could take over the tri-state area then a figure appeared and it seems like Isabella's dog pinky the Chihuahua I looked at the shaking Chihuahua and chattered "destroy the inator so everyone won't remember what happened last week" he yap in agreement and went to the machine but doof saw him and took a wrench from the floor and attacked him and I chattered to him to alert him "look out" but before he dodge or even look at him he was knocked to the ground but being the strong Chihuahua I know he got back on his feet and kicked his idiot of butt to the ground but it was too late the machine has finished warming up and had fired a beam to the suburb area then a sudden fear and worry came to me as I saw the beam was on Its direction to hit Phineas ,Ferb ,Isabella ,Candace and the others I quickly chattered to pinky "quick find something to cut this cage up to pieces" he quickly found a control panel that controls my cage.

(Pinky's POV)

As I found the panel I quickly crawled inside and disabled the cage so Perry aka agent p could get free so we could rescue the boys, Isabella and Candace though I never did like her anyway we pulled out our glider but before we go Perry went to push the self-destruct button that the idiotic doctor had installed then we flew out of DEI and heard the doctor say "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND PINKY THE CHIHUAHUA man I really need to stop that habit"

(Perry's POV)

I chuckled when I heard the doctor's curse but I had to focus on the main objective "to stop the kid's memory from being recovered so we won't be relocated"

(Phineas' POV)

As I and the gang was sitting at the tree in the backyard. I was wondering how would I confess to Isabella about my feelings but my train of thought was interrupted when me and the gang felt pain as memories I didn't recognized surfaced it was about last week as the pain faded we remembered everything about the second dimension and remembered Perry is a secret agent wait "PERRY IS A SECRET AGENT" everyone looked at me as I realized I had said that out loud but then two small dots came from a distance and it came to view that Perry and pinky are coming closer wait "PINKY'S A SECRET AGENT TOO" at that statement Isabella seems shocked and a bit embarrassed that she remembered that she kissed me I signed at the thought of Isabella had kissed me but quickly snapped out of it when everyone was asking if I was alright I shot them a smile and said "I'm fine" they looked at me with confused looks but shrugged it off.

(Unknown person's POV)

As I had went to check on my prisoner I realized that she had escaped and went to the my guards to recapture the girl I was so angry that the prisoner had escaped she was the only hostage to get the resistance to surrender but I could lie to them and said via computer "members of the resistance I have a hostage from the first dimension so if you don't surrender I Heinz Doofenshmirtz your ruler off the tri-state area will take the life away from this young hostage" as I switched off my computer I smirked that they would surrender to me.

(Phineas from the third dimension's POV)

As I received Doofenshmirtz massage I decide that one of our members should be the mole of the operation and decided that Perry should be our mole so we could monitor his movements and told the others about it and of course Candace and Ferb object my idea "Phin maybe we should go to the first dimension to get help so we could put Doofenshmirtz on cuffs" Ferb suggested I thought for a moment and said harshly "no, we should not put her friends in danger and beside if we know his weakness we could get him from there and bust him" "okay now you sound like the first dimension Candace" Ferb said with an annoyed look "who asked you to break the forth wall soldier? anyway are gonna follow my plan or not?" I said with a cold and monotone voice.

(Ferb from the third dimension's POV)

I nodded to the question Phineas asked me. After Phineas left I pulled Candace behind and said "we are going to the first dimension to get help whether he likes it or not" "but that would be disobeying our leader which also my brother" she said with a horrified look in her eyes I just stare at her knowing that I'm right and he's wrong "okay ,okay I'll go but how are going to get to the first dimension and stop Doofenshmirtz at the same time" I just smirk and gave her a knowing smile and she said with horror "oh no you are so not thinking that" I just plainly nodded.

* * *

><p>Me: another cliffhanger and I know you are asking "how is the second dimension connected to the third dimension" well that is a secret and I still haven't thought of it yet.<p>

Phineas: so keep your pants on and wait for the next chapter.

3rd dimension Phineas: and you couldn't resist trying to make me cold-blooded huh?

Me: where's your fun bone?

3rd dimension Phineas: It got removed when you wrote me as a leader and made me talk to Ferb so coldly and harshly.

Phineas from the 1st dimension: why did you make me so cold blooded?

Me: just feel like it, by the way where's the others?

Isabella: they're over there trying to know each other and to my horror the me from the 3rd dimension is so tomboyish.

3rd dimension Kelvin: anyway let's end this before I see something that I regret seeing

Me: please r & r!

Me& Phineas from the 1st dimension: and carpe diem!


	3. rememberance

Me: hey back and ready for more action and romance don't worry this chapter is about the 2nd dimension

*a portal suddenly appeared in front of me *

Me: look it's my 2nd dimension selves.

Kelvin from the 2nd dimension: hey other me.

Phineas: so watcha doin in the resistance?

Kelvin from the 2nd dimension: classified

Me: wow I must be very tough!

Kelvin from the 2nd dimension: ever since I arrived to Danville I had to grow up and join the resistance and besides you wrote like this.

Phineas: so anyway let's get started.

Me: hey you're the one who should be doing the disclaimer!

Phineas: oh right sorry loveangel1221 does not own us he only own himself, Weixuan and the 2nd and 3rd himself and Weixuan.

Me: what a mouthful.

Phineas: you made me say it.

Me: anyway enjoy the story.

(Ferb from the 3rd dimension's POV)

We snuck into the OWNA aka Organization With No Acronym to find a device so we could to travel to the first dimension but Candace was complaining about it being a bad idea or Phineas will kill us when he finds out that we went to the first dimension when he said that we shouldn't have. It was getting on my nerves and then something snapped inside of me "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Candace looked shocked and then I regretted shouting at her then apologize and said "look we have to go to the device and inform our other dimension us" after what seems like hours actually it was about 15-20 minutes we found the device and went to switch it on and in about half a second a portal appeared in front of them and I took a glance at Candace "you ready?" I asked bracing the consequences we will be taking she nodded then we hopped into the portal.

(Ferb from the 2nd dimension's POV)

Me and Phineas was just about to head down to the resistance HQ to do our regular training program but as we were heading there we stumbled upon a portal out of nowhere and out came Candace and well me and I can tell that Phineas was shocked cause well….. There's two of me "who are you" I asked knowing the answer but I had to make sure that they are not Normbots he told me that he was me from another dimension. This just got weirder and weirder so anyway we answered that we'll help them the other dimension me (3rd one if you're confused) thanked me and so we went to the resistance HQ to ask Candace (this dimension one) for permission for dimension travelling so we went to the door and the device next to the door scanned me and Phineas then we heard a metallic voice answered "Phineas Flynn and Ferb fletcher verified. Welcome to the resistance HQ of OWNA" the other me and Candace was shocked that we have technology more advance then them and I could feel the jealousy in the air but shrug it off and invite the two into the base so we travelled to the main room where Candace would usually be checking the status of the city with Gretchen. So we walked up to Candace our dimension one by the way and asked "Candace can we go to the first dimension to meet the other me and Phineas?" she answered with a monotone voice "no boys it's too dangerous" "but we helped you when you were in Doofenshmirtz's prison cell" I retorted back and Candace for once were surprised that I talked a lot more then I used to hmmm go figure anyway Candace started to rethink her answer and then she replied "okay you can go but be careful" Phineas replied "we will sis don't worry so much" she said to Phineas "I'm your older sister, I'm allowed to worry." "Burned!" I said as if he was defeated but actually I was teasing him he just gave me an offended look which is too real to be a fake look so I apologized then he started laughing I gave him a look which said 'what are you laughing at?' he understood the look and pointed at me which I asked "what's so funny about me?" he replied in between laughs "the…look on….your face…..was priceless!" I couldn't help but rolled my eyes then I asked Candace with a soldier posture "sir may we be dismissed?" she replied "yes, yes you can" after we saluted each other she hugged me which totally caught me by surprise but returned the hug back to her and she said "please take care of Phineas, Ferb. And be careful" I gave her a thumbs up and went with Phineas and the two dimension travelers to the other-dimension-inator and went to the first dimension where life is free.

(Phineas from the 1st dimension's POV)

After Perry and Pinky came down to meet us they hit the tree in our backyard and fell looking like ordinary pets but we know it was a cover but then I remembered that if we knew their secret they would be relocated so when they came to us we told them that we will keep their secret they seemed worried at first but then a voice said "maybe you could use the amnesia-inator on major monogram?" I looked towards the voice and saw that it is kelvin and hope seems to have lit itself inside of me I can see that Perry and Pinky jumping for joy as well then I heard an elevator and I told Perry that someone is approaching us from Perry's lair so Perry went to a fighting stance and waited for that person to come up but when the elevator dinged the door opened and out came…carl?

(Perry's POV)

I was just as shocked as Phineas when I saw carl emerged from the elevator of my lair I chattered to carl which was in question tone but he didn't understand me I groaned inwardly 'sometimes I wish I didn't mess up on the animal translator Phineas and Ferb built' I thought then I pulled a notepad and a pen 'well at least I could write what I wanted to say down on paper' I thought so I quickly jolted down a message and passed it to carl and he read it out loud so everyone could here "what are you doing here Carl?" then it hit me and before he could answer I passed him another note which said "please don't erase their memories and please don't tell major monogram.." he looked at me with a reassurance smile saying that his not here to erase their memories.

Me: well. That went well….

Perry: for whom?

Me: well for…. Wait a minute since when could you speak?

Perry: Phineas made it for me.

Me: oh, well I hope you won't bug anyone with that translator of yours.

(Perry laughs)

Me: what's so funny?

Perry: nothing..

Me: o-kay? Anyway please R&R

Perry: and carpe diem


End file.
